A Parent's Visit
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Jaune is nervous about his parents visiting Beacon in his second year. He worries about two things: will he be able to make them proud and will his sisters come too?


Jaune woke up and groaned. Today was a day that parents could came to Beacon and know how their children were living and doing. Coincidently the semester score ranking would also be given that day and Jaune dreaded it. He still reminded the fact he was one of the ten worse students in the first quarter, and despite his improvements, he still hoped for nothing more than a mediocre position.

His grades were up (especially in theoretical subjects, since he was a fast learner) and even his combat skills were now enough to grant him a chance against other students (he won a few battles, especially against Cardin and his thugs). That one was all thanks to Pyrrha. He smiled looking at his partner sleeping and decided to go shower first.

His parents would be there today, and they talked about a little surprise they wanted to show him, which scared him a lot. His father was a very sensible man, but his mother (which all of his seven sisters were alike to) was keen to do odd things. He just hoped they all didn't come with his parents.

After the shower he found all of his team woke, except Nora. Ren was trying to push her of bed, while Nora was clinging to the mattress. Jaune didn't laugh knowing Ren would take revenge against him in a subtle but effective way if he did. He decided to help a bit tough.

'Nora, get ready and I will make waffles' he didn't need to finish the sentence.

'YES MY FEARLESS LEADER!' Nora screamed while entering the bathroom with a very startled Pyrrha. Ren gave him a thankful nod.

Jaune hardly would cook with Nora in mind. She could eat enough to feed a battalion and still ask for more. And since he was going to cook for one, he might as well call more people. As he steps outside, he met Velvet. They become friends after he and his team plus RWBY (they hang out so much that some students called them JWNYPRRB 'juniperb') almost broke Cardin's legs over him bullying Velvet (Nora to this day consider they failed the mission, and Cardin and his team looked terrified about how happy she was while swing a hammer towards then).

'Hey Velvet, your family coming today?' Jaune asked with a kind smile.

'Yeah, just mom, she is my only living family. But I am so happy she could come and meet my team and how good my life have being.'

'Hey, I am going to make waffles. Wanna join us?' he told her and her ears perked up. Jaune's cooking was famous already as being the best.

'Sure!'

He knocked at team RWBY door, and it took longer than he expected. A dejected Ruby answered the door making Velvet and Jaune look at her worryingly. That wasn't the Ruby they knew.

'Hey Jaune, Vel…'

'Errr.. Something is bothering you?' Velvet asked.

'Something is bothering everyone here!' shouted Yang, which seemed a bit angry.

'Dad and Uncle Qrow won't be able to come this year… Neither will be Weiss parents…'

'My parents are busy people and I understand that' she answered, her voice tone clearly saying otherwise.

'Since I don't have my parents anymore, I will just stay here reading' said Blake, whose voice wasn't angry but wasn't that happy either.

'OK, no, I won't let my friends stay here all day and be sad. First, I will make lots of waffles for everyone' Yang and Ruby glowed a little over the word 'waffles', 'Second, I invite team RWBY to spend the day seeing me embarrass myself in front of my parents.'

'That is indeed a good offer Mr. Arc' Yang said with the biggest of her smiles.

'YES! WAFFLES!' celebrated Ruby.

'I will pass' said Blake.

'I am thankful but it is a day to spend with your parents, and I don't want to get between you guys' said Weiss, in a rarely gentle manner.

'Nah. My parents will make me introduce everyone anyway, and they are too… energetic to me to handle them alone, so you all will be doing me a favor' Jaune stated.

'It is a team leader orders!' declared Ruby, and in the end Weiss and Blake accepted. If for nothing else because of waffles.

…

'How she could eat that much?' wondered Velvet as everyone was waiting for their parents to arrive. Nora was happiness incarnated.

'We stopped make that question long ago' said Weiss.

The first airship arrived and it gave Jaune chills. It bore the Arc crest on it. It was the first time he would meet with his parents since he got in beacon. They didn't want him to become a huntsman like they were once. That is why he never attended a formal combat school and he was forced to fake his transcripts (he talked with Ozpin about these, and the headmaster assured Jaune he knew from the beginning, and that Jaune wouldn't be there if he didn't proved his worth long ago). Now he could stand proud to his parents, tough he was expecting some awkward times.

When the door of the airship pried open, a man as tall as Jaune get out first. He was fit and a lot like Jaune, except with dark green eyes and a thick beard. He walked solemnly towards them before patting Jaune in the shoulders twice and giving him a bear hug, confusing Jaune.

'I am proud of you son' he spoke, in a grave voice.

'Thanks dad?' answered Jaune, surprised.

'We all are proud of you son' spoke a musical voice. A blonde woman walked towards them her eyes as blue as Jaune's. She smiled at him and had something in her arms.

'Thanks mom… I am trying my best.'

'You should. Well, I told you I had a surprise and here it is' Jaune's mom said looking at the clothes she was carrying in her arms.

Jaune approached and looked. Between the clothes there was a baby girl, that look at him and gave him a smile. Jaune looked at her surprised. The baby girl was a Faunus and had cute fox ears on top of her silver haired head. He smiled as she extended her tiny arms towards him and he gently took her with his hands.

'You guys adopted a baby?' he exclaimed surprised.

'Well, we always wanted a big family and we can give her a comfortable life' said his dad.

'That is awesome dad! What is her name?'

'Her name is Melody Arc' answered his mother.

'A new baby sister!' he celebrated, 'Hey guys, come meet my sister!'

They all approached and smiled at the happy kid that looked around giving small giggles and moving her tiny feet and hands. Velvet and Blake were all surprised about it. Human couples hardly adopted Faunus children, except some unfortunate ones that are adopted to become cheap labor. But Jaune's parents and Jaune himself looked too happy to that be the case.

'Melody, dad, mom, those are my teammates and friends. Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Velvet' he said with Melody in his arms, 'and my partner Pyrrha. She is the reason I could stay here.'

'Nice to meet you' the redhead said.

'Nice to meet you, Pyrrha. We saw your face in that horrible cereal boxes', commented Jaune's dad.

'Not my proudest moment' Pyrrha said with a bow, 'Nice to meet you.'

'So, who of those lovely ladies is your girlfriend?'

'MOM!' every girl got blushed to different degrees.

'OZPIN!' yelled Arc's dad.

'Glynda!'

Both rushed over the headmaster and the teacher and exchanged handshakes and hugs, as they were actually old friends (Jaune suspected that explained how Ozpin knew about his forgery and yet allowed him to stay). After a few words, they got back to the group.

'Jaune, we, Ozping and Glynda have some talk to do, if you don't mind. Would you look after your baby sister until lunch?' asked his mother.

'Sure thing, mom. She will be in good hands' he answered while caressing his sister making her laugh.

'Thanks darling. Your second surprise will help you with her' she answered waving at everyone and leaving.

'Oh please no…' he froze in place when seven voices called him.

'Jauney!'

His seven sisters were there. The older twins Mia and Maika, with their big green eyes, the other twins Chia and Micaela, they had eyes like Jaune, and the younger triplets, Dia, Noir and Savana, they had one eye green and another blue, and all were blonde beauties.

'So, who is your girlfriend?' asked Maika, which acted as a leader to the sisters.

'I bet it on the petite redhead' said Micaela.

'Let's find out!' celebrated the triplets.

As fast as Ruby (or at least they felt like that), Melody was in Ren's arms while the triplets grabbed Ruby and pushed her at Jaune's side.

'Cute!'

'Their babies would be too adorable!'

'Let's try the black haired Faunus'

Blake hadn't time to even question how the girls knew she was a Faunus.

'Oh, they would make babies as cute as Melody!'

'Word! And they would be all book nerds!'

'Now the fabulous blonde!' Yang was at Jaune's side in a blink of an eye.

'Yep, their children would be supermodels.'

'She is basically an Arc already with all the blonde her.'

'Is she a cousin?'

'Maybe? We will look at it after. Now the bunny!' Velvet was blushing as she found herself close to Jaune.

'God how can she be this adorable!'

'She would look stunning in an apron!'

'Imagine blonde bunny babies! OK, the heiress now!' Weiss didn't have time to protest.

'Not feeling it.'

'Yeah, not her.

'She is pretty but it doesn't click. Next!'

'HEY!' protest Weiss more because she didn't like to lose than anything else. Pyrrha was already at Jaune's side.

'Can it be her?'

'I think so? But something…' one of the triplets made them holds hands and pushed them closer.

'YEEEEEAAAHHHH!' the seven sisters exclaimed at the same time.

'Her. Definitely her' said Micaela with an evil grin in her face.

'OK, can we cut it out' complained Jaune, and his sisters laughed.

Jaune took Melody from Ren's arm as his parents arrived. They were exactly how they expected, serious but nice. Nora's parents, on the other hand, weren't. They were two lovebirds, but weren't energetic or eccentric as Nora. As their parents come they walked away to show them around. Velvet's mom was small lady and both looked very happy to be together, and they also were gone after presentations. Lastly come Pyrrha's parents.

Pyrrha's father was a balding small man with glasses, definitely not the fighter type. On the other hand Pyrrha's mother was the definition of an Amazon. Tall and beautiful, and clearly strong. They were very happy to meet their daughter's friends till they met Jaune.

'So, this is the boy you always talk about…' Pyrrha's father didn't seem too happy with meeting Jaune.

'Yes father, he is my friend and team leader… and his big family.'

'You have lots of sister Jaune boy' added Pyrrha's mother with a smile.

'Yes? My parents just introduced me to the youngest one…' Jaune said showing the baby in her arms, Melody giggling and making cute noises.

'Don't wait too much to have your own Jaune' she said to a flustered Jaune.

'Let's go Pyrrha, show your parents around' her father said, and they waved and walked away.

'OK? That was… something?' wondered Jaune, thinking Pyrrha's parents might not like him very much.

'They love you Jaune' said Mia.

'Come on brother, you and your friends were supposed to show us around!' added the triplets in one voice.

They walked around while Jaune showed the seven sisters the school. Melody was in Yang's arms and she felt je enjoyed pretending being a mother. Thanks to Jaune extensive family, all the girls found something to talk about, and team RWBY found themselves grateful Jaune didn't allow them to stay locked in their room.

When they were in the training grounds, they met with Cardin and his thugs. While Ruby and Weiss were showing the Arc sisters around, Cardin came to talk with Jaune, who was with Yang and Blake (now Blake was holding Melody, and she was mesmerized at the baby).

'Jauney boy! Who are those beautiful blondies?' he leered over them.

'Cardin, they are my sisters, and I warn you for your own good to not mess with them.

'Your sisters? Well, someone have to get the good genes of the Arc family', he laughed as he walked away.

'You want me to call Nora?' Yang asked despite wanting to punch Cardin in the face.

'Nah. Cardin is not a problem. I hope Melody grow up to never meet someone like him.'

'I am sure her big brother will protect her', Yang said gentle punching Jaune's shoulder.

…

'Is that how it is supposed to smell?' questioned Ruby.

'Is that how it is supposed to look?' Weiss added.

They were changing Melody's diaper with the help of Jaune. Yang and Blake were looking at them and laughing while the Arc sisters were talking, sitting around the fountain. Melody was laughing while Jaune cleaned her.

'She is too cute!' Weiss said, 'Look at her little fluffy tail!'

'She definitely will be gorgeous when she is our age', Yang added.

'Oh god, if she do I will have three times the work I had with the triplets', Jaune lamented.

When he finished he looked around to see his sisters and gasped. Team CRDL was around them, and making lame moves over them, not perceiving (or not caring) that they looked displeased. That is when Carding put his hand on Maika arm. Jaune screamed at him.

'CARDIN DON'T TOUCH MY SISTERS!'

It was too late for Cardin. For some reason he saw the world go upside down, then move really fast then an impact in his back. He was thrown by Maika, and the rest of his team was thrown against the wall soon after.

'I told him to not touch my sisters', commented Jaune approaching them.

'CARDIN WINCHESTER!' They turned around to see a tiny woman pushing Cardin by the ear. It was his mother. 'I told you so many times to not bother other people!'

'But mom…'

'No buts!' she said dragging him by the ear while everyone laughed.

'ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND PARENTS, PLEASE GO TO THE MAIN HAL WHERE TODAY'S CEREMONY WILL BE HELD', a voice said over the speakers. Jaune dreaded it.

…

Team JNPR was reunited again, and Jaune talked a bit with his parents before the ceremony to prize the best students in 2nd, 3rd and 4th years started. Jaune sat in a chair beside his parents (Melody now sleeping in their mother's arm) with Pyrrha on his other side. He knew he wasn't going to be there on the stage, but he expected Pyrrha to be the best student and was smiling towards her. So Ozpin started to call the 2nd year students.

'I am glad and proud to say we have some of the best second year students Beacon have ever saw this year. And because of that, we had some pleasant surprises. Usually we don't have this type of occurrence, but this year the two best students had exactly the same score. We invite Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos to the stage', he announce to a loud cheering, and both girls walked to the stage to receive a small crystal trhophy.

'I want to thank my friends, my family and specially my team for this prize', Pyrrha said, already used to that kind of thing. Weiss hesitated a bit before speaking, clearly a little emotional.

'I… I want to thank my teammates and dear friends that are here for me', she finally said, in a manner no one was used to.

'Now, we will announce the winner for best team in all the second year', Ozpin announced, 'and I invite the team leaders of these two teams that performed above all expectations since they entered this academy. Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, and Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR, please accept this trophy for your teammates.

Jaune and Ruby walked there, both having a hard time to believe their teams were the best ones. Jaune in special expected his team to be second best, and was happy to share the spot. His family made the most noise of everyone, followed by Nora (who could make a fuss as big as eight people).

'I accept this in name of my team', Ruby said in her energetic manner, 'Thank you.'

'My team helped me a lot since I got into Beacon, so this trophy is all thanks to the hard work everyone did', Jaune said, trying to remain calm.

'Now, the last trophy is important to us educators as it is our way to reward students that improved themselves. Many are satisfied with their position, others are already in a position that their improvements are barely shown. But then we have students like Jaune Arc, who rose to be one of the top ten students at Beacon.'

The big screen behind Ozpin showed the top ten students. Pyrrha and Weiss were at the top (Weiss made more points on written tests while Pyrrha did more in combat), then Ren, Blake and finally Jaune. He was over Ruby, Yang and Nora (they all had higher combat scores but he had better written ones).

Jaune couldn't believe it. He only moved when Pyrrha pushed him forward. Jaune took the trophy and looked at his family cheering proudly for him, then his friends and finally Pyrrha, who failed in holding her tears back.

'I… I was really awful when I started here. But thanks to my friends and specially my partner Pyrrha I am able to stand here. I will keep working hard to make my family and friends proud of me. Thank you', he finished almost in tears. As he returned back Pyrrha gave him a long and gentle hug.

…

'Jaune, it is yours, it was due to your effort', Pyrrha said as Jaune handed her his trophy.

'My effort only started after you decided to give me a chance and spend precious time you had on me', he answered.

'Jaune, you know I am the proudest of you. If you didn't have the talent or the determination, you would never be one of the best students in Beacon.'

He then hugged her and kissed the redhead, which was surprised at first but then returned the kiss with a smile. They held each other for a long time, only caring for each other when they heard Nora talking.

'Ren, when this happened?'

'I am unsure Nora.'

'We knew it!' celebrated Maika and Jaune's sisters.

'I demand to know since when you two are a thing!' Yang complained. She considered herself as someone who would never miss something like this.

'Do you guys remember that dance I wore a dress?' Jaune explained.

'Wait, that was almost one year ago! How and why you hid it from us!' Ruby protested.

'I asked Jaune to not tell. Being kind of famous means that if I started dating all of sudden a bunch of people would put their nose in my life. And I wanted my first love to be as normal as possible. And because Jaune and I are teammates and we train together, nobody noticed we were doing all the things couples do. You all just assumed we were training', Pyrrha explained, still hugging Jaune.

'You clever smartasses!' Yang yelled in frustration she couldn't mock then when they started.

'You get yourself a great girl son', his father said proudly.

'Better not let her escape', his mother added.

'And you better not hurt my little girl!' protested Pyrrha's father.

'I will be the very first to punch myself if I ever hurt her, Mr. Nikos', Jaune said and kissed Pyrrha again.

…

'Thanks for letting us hang with your family, Jaune', Ruby said as they returned to their rooms. Everyone's family already departed.

'Yeah, it was fun', yang said to Weiss and Blake agreement.

'You all would have done the same for me.'

'And tomorrow you two will tell me all the details of your love life!' Yang declared, with a wide grin.

'We could, but maybe we wouldn't', Pyrrha said with an evil smile, that annoyed Yang to no end.

Jaune could only hug Pyrrha and smile. Thanks to her he made his family proud, and he didn't feared the future anymore as long as his beloved redhead was with him.


End file.
